There is a need for coupling optic waveguides end to end for transfer of optic signals from one waveguide to the other. This is accomplished by use of a connector which brings one, highly polished, end of one waveguide into coincident alignment with a corresponding polished end of another waveguide. In one type of connector, each polished end is first secured within a cylindrical, resiliently deformable ferrule. Each ferrule is radially press fit within a common sleeve form connector body. Radial compression on the ferrules forces them to deform radially, serving to adjust the polished ends of the waveguides into coincident alignment within the connector body.